The Party King
by Thetruehero
Summary: Jason is a flamboyant, stubborn, and kind of annoying party man. He owns the title "The Party King" and he loves throwing wilder and wilder parties, but could a couple of new friends end his whole party life style? Or will he end up in a terrible accident just like the previous King? Let's find out!
1. Chapter 1

"Come on Peter!" Jason said as he followed his best friend to class.

"Listen I gave you the title buddy, and you know the rules!" Peter said without looking back.

Jason sighed "Never get help, plan everything."

"Exactly!" Peter said as he walked into class.

Jason sighed again and headed back to the house.

Peter and Jason have been friends since elementary school and have always done everything together.

They even got excepted to the same college, University of California, and they shared a house.

And then Peter earned the title "The Party King" because he threw the best parties ever on campus.

Now Jason was given the title and even though he threw just as good as parties (Though never better than Peter's since his were amazing) he missed that Peter didn't party or help him anymore.

Peter decided to focus on his classes while Jason didn't care and kept partying.

Jason opened the door and ran right into someone.

"What the hell?" Jason said as he fell backwards.

"And this is Jason Grace the other owner of the house." a voice that Jason recognized said.

Jason looked up into Albino white eyes. Just like Peters.

Aeolus Sane, Peters father.

"Hello Mr. Sane." Jason said as he got up.

"Hello Jason, how is Peter?" he asked.

"Fine he's at class right now." Jason responded.

"Oh right where are my manners?" Mr. Sane said as he looked at the four people next to him.

"Jason I want you to meet Annabeth Chase, Reyna Arellano, Piper McLean, and I see you already met Percy Jackson." Aeolus said with a chuckle.

"Hi." Jason said and shook all of their hands and then helped Percy up.

"So are you interested in staying here?" Aeolus asked them.

"Wait what!" Jason exclaimed.

"Didn't Peter tell you? He talked with the dean and a few other students will be sharing the house with you." Aeolus explained.

"He didn't say anything!" Jason said fuming.

Just then the door opened and in walked Peter.

"Dad? What are you doing here?" Peter asked as he set his books on the table and hugged his father.

"Showing a few interested students the house. Apparently Jason did not know." Aeolus explained.

"Oh shit." Peter said under his breath.

"Why didn't you discuss this with me Peter?" Jason asked.

"Let's talk somewhere else okay?" Peter asked and steered Jason into the kitchen.

"Are you out of your damn mind?" Jason whispered.

"Look I knew you would say no to this that's why I went over your head." Peter shot back in a hushed tone.

"Of course I was going to say no, but why do it at all?" Jason asked.

"Because you may be going a little nuts with the whole Party King thing." Peter said.

"You gave it up. You gave it to me!" Jason replied.

"Yeah because I nearly fell off the roof and broke every bone in my body. I don't want that to happen to you!" Peter said.

Jason stopped and thought for a second.

"So you are trying to have more people here for...what reason?" Jason asked softly.

"So you can be more focused. Annabeth is a genius and a good tutor, Percy is a nice guy, Piper is a sweet girl, and I need to look into that Reyna chick. Whoa did you see those eyes, just beautiful!" Peter trailed off.

"Peter? Earth to Peter!" Jason said and snapped his fingers in his face.

"What?" Peter asked snapping out of it.

"So these people are to..." Jason started.

"Get you more focused on school." Peter concluded.

Jason nodded "Don't expect any results okay? I love to party!" Jason said and walked out.

"That's what I was afraid of." Peter mumbled and walked out with him.

"Okay he's on board!" Peter said to his father as they walked back in.

"Great, because they decided to move in!" Aeolus said.

"Great!" Peter said as he looked at Reyna.

"So, should I show you guys to your rooms?" Peter asked not taking his eyes off of Reyna and neither was she to him.

"Sure!" Annabeth said and they all grabbed their bags.

"Okay Percy you said you loved the ocean, so you can have the room at the end it has a great view of the coast.' Peter said.

"Sweet!" Percy said and ran into the room.

"Annabeth you can have the room next to Percy's it has a nice view of the campus." Peter said and opened the door to show her.

"Wow! This house must cost a fortune!" Reyna said.

"And he doesn't pay a cent!" Aeolus yelled from the bottom o the stair.

Peter groaned "Thank you. Thank you for that father!"

"You don't pay?" Piper asked.

"No my family is rich so my dad pays for it." he explained.

"Ohhh! Face!" Jason said from behind Peter, startling everybody.

"And you guys have already met Jason." Peter said pointing to his best friend.

"Yep." Piper said as she stared at him in an affectionate way.

"Now listen everybody I have a title here at college okay? I am the Party King!" Jason said loudly.

"The Party King?" Percy and Annabeth asked at the same time.

Peter sighed "It's a title given to whoever can throw the wildest, craziest, most insane parties on campus. It was my title until I had a very bad accident. So I gave the title to Gracey boy here and now I focus on my classes."

Jason pumped his fist in agreement and than ran to his room.

"An accident? What happened?" Annabeth asked.

"I'll tell you later." Peter said.

"So back to rooms." Piper said.

"Yes, unfortunately you have the room next to Jason's. Godspeed." Peter said as she walked in.

"And Reyna you have the room next to mine." he said with a small smile.

"I will love getting to know you Peter." Reyna said.

"If you want to get to know me how about a date." Peter said quickly.

Reyna stopped and turned around.

"Around six...or seven. I know a great little pizza place on the boardwalk." Peter said.

Reyna looked at the tall teenager in front of her.

"See you then Peter." Reyna said and walked into her room.

Peter stood there in the hall for a few seconds before smiling and walking into his room.

As soon as his door shut Jason walked out of his room with a bungee cord and scuba gear.

"What are you doing?" a voice came up behind him.

He turned and found Piper standing there.

"Getting ready for my next party." Jason said with grin.

"Need any help?" Piper asked kindly.

Jason laughed loudly "Peter! Rules!"

"Never get help, plan everything. You know that idiot!" Peter yelled through the door.

"See you later." Jason said and walked out.

Jason pulled out his phone and called someone.

"Leo meet me at the bridge." Jason said before he walked out the door.

Piper sighed and walked over to Peters room.

She knocked lightly and a few seconds later Peter opened the door.

"Hey Piper whats up?" he asked with a kind smile.

"So you know Jason right?" Piper asked.

Peter snorted "Gracey boy and me go way back. Why?"

"I want to get to know him better but he seems distant." Piper said.

Peter sighed and motioned for her to walk in.

Piper obliged and sat at his desk chair.

Peter threw himself onto his king size water bed.

"What are you ten?" Piper asked with a smile.

"At heart yes." Peter said with a smirk.

"Anyway what do you want to know about Gracey boy?" Peter asked.

"Just how to get close to him." she asked.

"Do you like him?" Peter asked.

Piper nodded.

"Well, the whole Party King thing kinda went to his head so really I don't know anymore." Peter confessed.

"Maybe the guy Jason called will know." Piper wondered.

Peter sat up "What guy?"

"Jason called someone and told him to meet him at a bridge." Piper said.

Peter looked worried "Who?"

Piper tried to remember.

"Leo. His name was Leo." she said.

"OH SHIT!" Peter yelled and bolted out the door.

"What's wrong!?" Piper asked.

Peter ran back in his room with his car keys.

"Jason might kill himself!" Peter yelled.

 **Hey I could not get this idea out of my head so please review on what you think of this. Peace! I'm out!**


	2. Chapter 2

"What are you talking about?" Piper asked worried as she followed Peter into a golf cart.

"Why do you have a golf cart?" she asked.

"Gift from the dean. I introduced him to his current girlfriend." Peter said quickly as he shot onto the campus grounds.

"So what's so bad about this Leo guy?" Piper asked.

"Leo is crazy he was my go-to guy when I was the king and he still hooks people up. The guy is a major Pyromaniac!" Peter explained as he cut through a field.

"There's the bridge!" Peter said pointing to a tall bridge and they could barely make out two figures standing on the railing in front of a huge crowd.

As they got closer they could hear the song "Party Rock Anthem" blaring through the speakers.

"JASON!" Peter yelled into the crowd but he couldn't hear him over the roar of the crowd and the music.

"Son of a bitch!" Peter said and ran into the crowd.

Peter shoved people aside and got a few glares until they realized who it was, eventually everyone parted as he ran towards the side of the bridge.

"PARTY ROCK!" Jason screamed into a microphone.

Everyone cheered and nearly deafened Peter and Piper who was still in the golf cart.

Jason had a bungee chord around him and he had an oxygen tank on his back.

"Jason stop!" Peter screamed.

"Let's do this!" Jason yelled and he gave Leo a signal.

Leo nodded and flipped on a lighter to cut the bungee chord.

one of Peter's big stunts!

Peter ran and grabbed Leo's hand before he lit the bungee chord.

"Drop the lighter before I drop you Valdez!" Peter said with a glare.

Leo nodded and let go of the lighter.

"Jason!" Peter screamed and Jason finally heard him.

He looked over and saw Peter standing there with Leo behind him.

"This is going to kill you!" Peter yelled.

"You could do it! I can too!" Jason yelled.

Leo grabbed another lighter and lit the chord.

Of course Leo covered the whole chord in lighter fluid.

"JASON!" Peter screamed.

Jason gave Peter a salute and jumped over the side.

"Mother fucker!" Peter screamed and he grabbed the chord just as it snapped.

"Leo grab me and pull or I will tie this around your neck!" Peter growled.

Leo grabbed Peter and together they pulled on the chord.

Then the flames hit Peter's hands.

"OW! Oh my god! Pull!" Peter screamed as the flames went passed his hands.

The flames looked like they were going to snap the chord again until Piper came out of nowhere and poured water on the flame, dousing it.

"In hindsight maybe after the first time I should not have helped with this." Leo mumbled.

"Got that right Leo!" Peter said as they, along with Piper and a couple of other students who came to their senses, pulled the chord up until Jason was at the railing.

"Keep it steady!" Peter said and ran to help his friend up over the side.

"You are a fucking idiot man! You try one of my stunts when you just became the king? That is not at all smart!" Peter said as he hauled his friend over the side.

"I need to show I'm just as good as you!" Jason said as Peter dragged him against his will to the small golf cart.

"So you build up to that! You become king and throw a few good parties, you don't go straight to killing yourself!" Peter growled as Piper got in the back and Peter started back towards their house.

"You did it." Jason mumbled as he crossed his arms.

"Yeah I was also incredibly stupid back then! That's why I stopped!" Peter said annoyed.

They stopped by the dorms that were for people studying medicine and human anatomy.

"Why are we here, I didn't get hurt." Jason said.

Peter glared at him before holding up his cut up, orange, and swelling hands.

"Oh shit! Did I do that?" Jason asked.

"Well it wasn't the fire fairy now was it?" Peter said as he got out of the drivers seat and walked over to a blonde guy that was sitting in the shade of a tree reading.

It was just Piper and Jason as Peter talked with the other student.

"So, Jason...what are you studying?" Piper asked.

"I don't even remember. It was so long ago." Jason said.

"Don't you go to class?" Piper asked.

"Waste of time." he responded.

"Don't say that!" Piper said.

Jason gave her a weird look.

"Why? What's ever going to be better than being the god of parties?" Jason asked.

"Will you stop that!" Piper said getting frustrated.

"Stop what?!" Jason asked getting annoyed.

"You keep saying your the god of partying but your actually not! I think your just saying that to make yourself feel better so will you just stop!" Piper said in one breath.

Jason stared at her wide eyed and then responded in a way he never had before.

"Okay. Okay I won't mention it anymore." Jason said in a soft tone and then looked out of his side of the little cart.

"I'm sorry." Piper said after a few seconds of silence.

"No, no it's...it's okay. I can be a little annoying sometimes." Jason said.

"More like a major pain in the ass!" Peter said as he walked up to them and swung around into the drivers seat.

Peter grabbed the wheel with his newly bandaged hands.

"By the way, Will Solace thinks your a fucking idiot too!" Peter said as he turned on to their street.

"Will never goes to the parties!" Jason complained.

"That's because when we first started you threw him out a two story window." Peter said.

"He kept talking about medicine and stuff!" Jason defended.

"He wants to be a doctor!" Peter said.

"Well, I did not know that at the time." Jason said.

"You broke his arm and sprained his leg." Peter said.

"I apologized." Jason said.

"Two months later!" Peter said more annoyed.

"Guys!" Piper said.

Jason turned to look at her but Peter kept his eye on the road.

"Whats up?" Jason asked softly and gave her a smile.

"Can you please stop." Piper asked him kindly.

Jason sighed but nodded nonetheless.

Peter glanced over at the now silent teen, amazed and utterly speechless.

They pulled up in the driveway and Jason hopped out and walked in.

Piper got out but before she could follow, Peter grabbed her arm.

"How did you get him to be quiet like that?" Peter asked.

Piper looked back at where Jason was sitting on the porch looking at the college.

She smiled and looked back at Peter.

"I talked to him."


	3. Chapter 3

When they got back in the house Peter went to the bathroom to wash his hands and re-bandage them.

"Hey." Jason said as he grabbed Pipers arm.

"Yes?" Piper asked kindly.

"Um, well, I know that I can be pretty annoying and I guess I just want to say that I'm sorry." Jason stuttered out as he looked into her strange color changing eyes.

Piper smiled and gave him a quick hug.

"Accepted." she said and walked back up to her room.

Jason gave a small smile and headed into the kitchen to get some food.

Peter walked out of the bathroom and checked the time.

"Half an hour Sane." a voice behind him said.

Peter turned and found Reyna in her doorway.

Peter chuckled "See you then Arellano."

Reyna smiled and walked back into her room.

Peter walked into his room and opened up the closet to get some clothes.

After about ten minutes of deciding he decided to wear a white t-shirt and khaki shorts.

He walked out and ran right into Percy.

"Whoa easy their." Peter said with a smile.

"Sorry." Percy said in an excited voice.

"What has you so happy and/or worried." he asked.

"Me and Annabeth have a date tonight and I have no idea where to take her." Percy said running a hand through his hair.

"Well, how about a double date. You and Annabeth. Me and Reyna." Peter suggested.

Percy thought for a second and right then Reyna and Annabeth came up the stairs talking.

"Hey Reyna what would you say to a double date?" Peter asked.

"Sounds fun." Reyna said.

"Great, Annabeth how about you?" Percy asked.

"Sure." she said.

"So it's settled everyone get ready and I'll meet you outside." Peter said and walked down the steps.

After everyone was ready, putting on regular clothes like Peter, they hopped into Peters golf cart and started towards the boardwalk.

They stopped at a small pizzeria right next to the water.

When they walked in everyone turned and looked at Peter.

"Look who it is!"

"You rock!"

Your the man Peter!"

Peter raised a hand and waved "Thanks guys."

A big guy walked up and shook Peters hand.

"What's up Peter?" he asked.

"Not much Beckendorf. How's Silena?" he asked.

"She's great. Anyway table for four?" he asked.

"Yes please." Peter said and they went to a big table and sat down.

"Here are a couple of menus and I'll be out in a few minutes." Beckendorf said and left.

"So your pretty famous here." Annabeth said.

Peter nodded "Yeah you get a lot of friends when you are the king. A lot of them actually are my friends too, so they didn't hang with me just for rep."

"Your pretty cool guy Peter." Percy said.

Peter smirked and fist bumped him.

"Thanks man. Anyway what do you guys want to talk about?" Peter said as Beckendorf came back with some drinks.

"You mentioned that you stopped being the king." Reyna said.

Peter nodded "To focus on class."

"But you mentioned an accident." Reyna said.

Peter choked on his drink and coughed a little.

"You okay?" Percy asked.

Peter nodded as he coughed a little bit more and finally stopped.

"It's fine, um, yeah I had a pretty bad accident." he said.

Peter looked out the window as he coughed a little bit more.

"Speaking of accidents Peter, that is one big scar on your back!" Percy said with wide eyes.

A white jagged line ran from the base of his neck down through his shirt.

"Yeah, that was the accident." Peter sighed.

"What in gods name happened?" Reyna asked.

Beckendorf came back and they placed the orders.

"Well, a couple months ago I threw a party, and it was supposed to be like the Olympus of parties you know." Peter started.

The others nodded.

"Well, I let the whole Party King title go to my head, I decided to throw the party at the deans house." Peter continued.

"Oh, wow!" Annabeth said.

Peter nodded "Anyway while we were partying Jason warned us that the dean was coming back to his house."

They nodded as he continued.

"And as I turned to run I slipped off of the roof of the deans house and I fell right off and..." Peter trailed off.

A tear fell from Peters cheek.

"Hey you don't have to explain this." Reyna said putting a hand on his arm.

"No, it's fine...I was just remembering it. I fell off the roof and landed on the spiked fence." Peter said wiping his eyes.

Percy actually winced at that and Annabeth and Reyna gasped.

"Jason and a couple others including Beckendorf here helped me to the hospital. They had to practically rip me off of the fence." Peter said as Beckendorf walked up with the pizza.

"You were right to give the title to Jason by the way, that was pretty bad what happened." Beckendorf said as he placed the pizza on the table.

Peter smiled "Thanks man."

"Enjoy guys!" Beckendorf said and left.

"So that's why you gave up the title?" Annabeth asked.

"And because he couldn't find the right girlfriend!" a voice behind Peter said.

They all looked over to a big guy with black hair in the other booth.

"Everyone meet Jake Mason, another friend of mine." Peter said.

"What do you mean?" Reyna asked.

"Sane here always got girlfriends but they wanted him because he was the big man on campus. They didn't actually like him, he had his heart broken like twenty times before he stopped dating." Jake explained.

"Thanks Mason." Peter said.

"So what are you doing here?" Jake asked.

"I'm on a date." he said.

"Double date actually." Annabeth pointed out.

"Ha, who are you on a date with this time." Jake said laughing.

"Me!" Reyna said with a glare.

Jake's laughter died down as he looked at the girl and he cleared his throat.

"You have great tastes Peter." Jake said as he paid for his meal and got up.

"See you in class?" Jake asked.

Peter chuckled and nodded.

Jake nodded too and then left.

"Wow, that was pretty awesome!" Percy said.

Peter nodded and smiled.

He grabbed Reyna's hand and squeezed it, which she returned.

"Someone is having a good time on the date." Annabeth said as she looked at Reyna and Peters hand.

They finished the pizza and Peter gave Beckendorf a nearly hundred percent tip.

"Why did you tip him so much?" Percy asked.

"Friends help each other out." Peter said as they climbed into the golf cart.

They drove home peacefully as the sun set behind them.

They walked into the house and Jason was sitting on the couch and Piper was in the recliner, they were watching a nature program.

"Peter, someone called and they want you to call back immediately." Piper said.

"Did they say who it was?" he asked.

Piper shook her head.

Peter shrugged and grabbed the phone and walked into the kitchen for some privacy.

"How was the date?" Piper asked.

"Pretty fun. I think Peter has the same feelings for me as I do to him." Reyna said.

Jason snorted "Yeah right, the guy has had his heart ripped apart many times. Your probably just the same as them."

"Whoa, take it easy man. Don't talk to her like that." Percy said.

"Whatever." Jason mumbled as he flipped the channel.

"Apologize to her." Percy said.

Jason glared at him and stood up.

"And if I don't." he asked.

Percy shoved Jason back to which he returned.

"Say your sorry to her!" Percy said as he pushed Jason back harder.

"Why should I?" he snapped back.

"Because you insulted her!" Percy said.

"I was probably right!" Jason said.

Percy growled and tackled Jason.

"Take it back!" Percy said as he punched him.

Jason flipped them over and he started wailing on Percy.

"Not gonna happen!" he said back.

Just then Peter walked in with a grave face.

"Jason!" Piper said and pried him off of Percy.

"Get off of him!" Annabeth yelled as she pulled Percy back.

"Peter? Are you okay?" Reyna asked.

Peter was looking at the phone in his hand.

Peter looked up and tears were in his eyes.

"My dad died."


	4. Chapter 4

"What do you mean?" Jason asked as he calmed down.

"He...He had a heart attack on the drive back and crashed." Peter said.

"Oh my god!" Jason said as he ran a hand through his hair.

"I have to go home for the funeral and everything." Peter said with tears in his eyes.

"How long will you be gone?" Reyna asked.

"I'll be gone two or three weeks, for the rest of my family to make it there." Peter said wiping his eyes.

"Dude, your dad just died! You can cry." Percy said patting his back.

Peter sat down on the couch and buried his face in his hands.

"When do you have to leave?" Annabeth asked after a few minutes.

"Tonight." Peter said.

"Oh, Peter!" Reyna said and gave him a hug.

"I'll be okay, I need to go pack." Peter said and got up to head upstairs.

"Need any help?" Reyna asked.

"Um, yeah actually, Percy and Reyna I could use your help." he said and the three left to go to his room.

"Wow that's a tough break." Jason exhaled.

"Was he a good person, I mean we barely knew him." Piper asked.

"Good guy, like a second father to me." Jason said with a couple tears in his eyes.

"I'll go check on Peter." Annabeth said.

She walked up the stairs towards his room.

 _SMASH_

Jason shot up and ran to Peters room and he, along with Piper and Annabeth, walked in.

Peter was by the wall and he was shaking as he pulled out his bleeding hand from the wall.

"Oh my god!" Jason said as he ran and examined Peter's bleeding knuckles.

"He's gone." Peter whispered as they looked at his hand.

"It's okay man. You'll be fine." Jason said as Annabeth came in with some gauze.

They wrapped up Peters hand and finished packing.

"Hey Annabeth, Piper, Percy, Reyna. Can I talk to you guys?" Peter said as he walked out the door to his car.

"Whats up?" Percy asked.

"Listen, Jason loved my dad almost as much as me, so watch over him okay?" Peter asked.

They all nodded.

Peter looked down at his busted hand and winced as he tried to flex it.

"If he does another stupid party, tell Jake Mason, Charles Beckendorf, Will Solace, or Frank Zhang. You guys know Jake and Charles, Will is usually at the hospital, and Frank is the manager of the pizza place he has a crew cut and he's this big buff guy. Piper knows Will so she will recognize him. They will help you stop him from trying to kill himself." Peter explained.

"Got it." Annabeth said.

Peter nodded "Good luck guys."

Peter got in the car and started the ignition, then he shut it off.

"Oh by the way." Peter said as he climbed out of his jeep.

Peter walked over to Reyna and gave her a quick kiss.

"I will take you out to dinner when I get back." Peter said.

Reyna smiled and nodded.

He smiled and then climbed back into his car.

"See you guys in a few weeks." Peter said waving to them.

They all waved back as Peter drove off.

"Well, looks like I'm in charge!" Jason yelled from the doorway.

"No one is in charge Jason, we are all adults." Annabeth said.

"Well, I mean me and Peter own the house so you tell me?" Jason said annoyed.

Piper walked up to him and hugged him.

"How are you doing?" Piper whispered in his ear.

Jason hesitated but eventually brought his hands up and hugged her back.

"I'm going to miss him." Jason said softly.

"Are you going to be okay?" she asked.

She could hear a little sniffling.

"I-I'm fine." Jason choked out.

"It's okay." she said softly.

"Well, I have a party to plan." Jason said pulling away.

"Wait, what?!" Piper said.

"Yeah I have another party. On the beach and um..." Jason stuttered.

"What?" Piper asked.

"Would you like to go...with me?" Jason asked.

"Are you going to kill yourself?" Piper asked.

Jason shook his head "No, just a regular beach party."

"Well then, I would love to." she said with a smile.

"And you guys can come if you want to." Jason said to the others.

"I really have to study." Annabeth said.

"I'm just gonna turn in." Reyna said.

"I'll go I would love to go surfing here." Percy said.

After that the three teens made their way to the beach where already a bunch of people were dancing and chatting.

"Hey! What's up Grace?" a large Asian guy with a green army hat asked as they walked in.

"Not much Zhang." Jason responded.

"Guy's this is Frank Zhang." he introduced.

Frank bowed taking off his hat to reveal a crew cut.

"Frank right?" Percy asked.

He nodded.

"Can I talk to you?" he asked and lead him out of earshot.

"So Peter is out of town..." Percy started.

"Oh yeah, I heard about what happened. Poor guy, having his father taken away like that." Frank said with a frown.

"You know about it already?" Percy asked.

"My dad knew his dad. He called me and told me. I gave Mrs. Sane my condolences." Frank said.

"Right. Anyway Peter said to watch over Jason.." Percy continued.

"And not let him do anything incredibly stupid? Yeah me and Beckendorf are already checking things out to make sure he didn't plan anything." Frank ended.

"Thanks." Percy said with a smile.

"No problem and your...Perry?" Frank asked.

"Percy." said teen responded.

"Right, Peter wanted me to give you this as a welcome gift." Frank said and walked over to his truck and pulled out a large surf board.

"Holy Shit!" Percy said with a grin.

"Yeah he texted me about as I was leaving the surf shop actually, so lucky you." Frank said patting him on the back.

Just then Piper came up looking worried.

"Have you guys seen Jason." she asked.

Frank and Percy looked up instantly and looked around for the blonde.

"Aw Shit!" Frank said.

"Zhang!" a gruff voice yelled.

They turned and found a soaking wet Beckendorf walking over with a just as soaked Jason in a headlock.

"Look who I found. He was trying to swim to the riptide and back." Charles said as he let go of Jason.

"I was gonna make it!" Jason said with a glare.

"Dude, it's a riptide! You were not going to make it." Percy said.

"Maybe you can't." Jason mumbled.

"Did Peter do this?" Piper asked.

Jason didn't answer he just stared at the ground.

"Did he?" she asked again.

Jason gulped and then nodded.

Piper sighed and then turned around.

"Where are you going?" Jason yelled.

Piper turned with a few tears in her eyes.

"Back to the house!" Piper yelled.

Jason was speechless as he looked at his "date" walk away.

"Come on I'll give you guys a ride back." Frank offered and they got in his truck.

They stopped and picked up Piper.

"Yo Grace lets party!" Leo yelled.

"I-I feel sick to my stomach." Jason mumbled.

"You alright man." Leo asked.

"I'm..just gonna head back." Jason said.

"Alright see you man." Leo said.

Then Jason started back to the house.

Feeling sick the whole walk back.

 **I shall be going on a trip I'm not going to be updating for a few weeks. I'll be back! Bye!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Two Weeks Later.**

The others had kinda started to avoid Jason after the party, and Jason did not like it at all.

"I don't know little brother. It seems like your fault, and I think you know that." Thalia, Jason's sister, said over the phone.

Jason sighed heavily "Yeah, but what I don't understand is why I feel so bad about lying to Piper. My stomach is in knots."

The other line went silent.

"Hello?" Jason asked.

"Jason?" Thalia said.

"Yeah what is it?" he asked.

"Your an idiot." Thalia said and hung up.

Jason stood there stunned as he stared at his phone.

Jason sighed and dropped his phone over his bed, then turned over.

He layed there for a couple minutes before he thought of something.

He got up and walked out into the hall towards Annabeths room.

He knocked and a few seconds later Annabeth opened the door, rolled her eyes and then started to close it.

"Wait, wait, wait! Can I talk with you? Please?" Jason pleaded.

Annabeth looked at him before moving aside to let him in.

"Thank you!" Jason said and sat down at her desk.

"What do you want?" Annabeth asked with a glare.

"I fucked up big time." Jason said.

"Gee you think?!" Annabeth snapped.

Jason gulped and held up his hands.

"Please, I don't know why but, what can I do to make this right?" Jason asked.

"You really hurt her you know." Annabeth said.

"Yeah, so before I do this. What does she like? What does she hate? What's she majoring in? What is her family like?" Jason rambled on.

"Slow down. I hate you first of all so why should I help you?" Annabeth asked with a glare.

Jason leaned over and whispered something in her ear.

Annabeth went wide eyed and got up to shut the door.

"Let's get started." she said and shut the door.

When the door closed Percy walked right out holding an old yearbook.

"Yo Reyna! Piper!" Percy yelled as he walked down.

"What?" Reyna asked and Piper walked out of the kitchen with a sandwich.

"Look I thought Peter looked a little familiar because of his eyes, you know being white and all." Percy explained.

"Yeah so?" Piper said.

Percy dropped his yearbook on the table and pointed to a page.

Both girls went wide eyed as they stared at the pictures of students.

"Peter Sane 'Insane' most likely be locked up in an asylum. Ouch." Piper said with a hurt look.

Percy nodded "He was a great guy I didn't know him but I heard about what happened to him."

"What happened?" Reyna asked.

Percy shook his head "Someone started a rumor that Peter was insane and that kinda took a hit at him. He didn't do anything wrong but no one knows who started the rumor."

"Why do it at all though?" Piper asked as she looked through Percy's yearbook.

"No idea." Percy said.

"I'm about to video chat with him we could ask him." Reyna suggested.

"What if he doesn't like the subject?" Percy said.

"Then we leave it alone. Percy do you think we could hook the computer to the TV?" Reyna asked.

"No problem." Percy said and grabbed a cord, then hooked the computer.

A couple minutes later Peter's face came onto the screen.

"Hey guys!" Peter said with a small smile.

"How is everything? You okay?" Piper asked.

"Yeah, um...we just got through with the will." Peter said.

"Oh,again I'm sorry about everything." Percy said.

"It's fine, don't worry. I got some inheritance." he said.

"What did you get?" Piper asked.

"I got a family heirloom." Peter said holding up a gold pocketknife to the screen.

"Wow." Percy said as he took a sip from his water.

"And five point six million dollars." Peter said.

Percy actually shot the water out of his mouth.

"I-I'm sorry what?" Percy asked.

"Dad was a huge CEO and so each member of the family got a large sum of money." Peter said and held up a check.

"Holy shit!" Percy said as he looked at the number.

"To my loving son." Reyna read on the memo line.

"Yeah." Peter said with a small chuckle.

"I'll be back later tonight alright." Peter said.

"Wait." Percy said.

"Peter, it turns out you and Percy went to the same school." Reyna said.

"Oh cool." Peter said.

"And we know about the whole Insane deal." Percy said.

Peter slammed his hand into the table and his image vibrated.

"Never mention that alright! I swore that I would murder whoever started that rumor so please never mention that nickname ever again!" Peter yelled.

Percy gulped and nodded.

"Does Jason know anything about it?" Reyna asked.

"I never asked. He's my best friend so I assumed he didn't know who did it." Peter said.

"Also another thing about Jason.." Reyna started.

They explained Jason's stunt to Peter.

"What is with that guy?" Peter asked himself.

"Should we forgive him I mean you know him better than anyone." Piper asked.

"Keep your distance on him but I think you should go easy on him a little. Alright?" Peter said.

Everyone nodded and then they hung up.

The door opened upstairs and Jason and Annabeth came down talking.

"What's up guys?" Reyna said.

Jason looked a little stunned that she was talking to him.

"You alright Grace?" Percy asked with a smile.

Jason smiled back "Yeah, yeah I'm fine."

"Don't you have a party to plan or something." Reyna asked curiously.

Jason rubbed his neck awkwardly.

"Well, I'm actually going to cancel the parties for the next few days. You know get to know you guys." Jason said.

Piper looked a little stunned too but then smiled after awhile.

"Hey, do you guys want to order some pizza?" Jason suggested.

Everyone agreed and Jason went to the kitchen to order.

Percy walked in too to get a soda.

"So you know we went to the same high school, you, me, and Peter." Percy said.

"Really? That's pretty cool." Jason said as he finished the order.

"Yeah, can I ask you a question?" he asked.

"You just did." Jason said with a smile.

Percy punched him lightly on the shoulder.

"What's up?" he asked.

"Do you know anything about who started the whole Insane rumor?" Percy asked.

Jason dropped the phone and it clattered on the ground.

Percy turned around and Jason was pale.

"You okay man?" Percy asked concerned.

"Yeah, oh yeah. I have no idea who did it." Jason said sweating.

"Jason, your a horrible liar." Percy said.

"Lying? Am I lying?" Jason asked with a chuckle.

"Jason." Percy pried.

Jason sighed heavily in defeat.

"I...um...I know who started the rumor." Jason said.

"You do? Who?" Percy asked.

Jason looked terrified as he looked at his friend in the eye.

"I started it."


	6. Chapter 6

"You did what?" Percy asked for the fifth time.

"I started that rumor. Please stop saying that." Jason said sitting down.

"Why? Why would you do that to your best friend?" Percy asked.

"I...I don't know exactly why I did it but, I was jealous of his popularity and he was always...actually he never bragged about it. He was always acting like I was just as popular as him and...oh god! I messed up!" Jason said running a hand through his hair.

"Dude, five words 'Peter is going to kill' adding a sixth 'you'!" Percy said.

"Please don't tell anyone please!" Jason begged.

"I-I-I don't know man, I mean this is huge." Percy said.

"Please! Please! Please!" Jason begged actually getting on his knees.

"I'm terrible at keeping things from Annabeth, I tell her everything." Percy said.

Jason let out a small whimper.

"Annabeth can you come here a second?" Jason yelled.

Annabeth walked in and gave Percy a quick kiss.

"What do you need?" she asked.

Percy and Jason explained the situation.

"You little..." Annabeth said and started to punch Jason in the shoulder.

"Ow! I regret it completely! Ow! I'm sorry!" Jason said.

"You shouldn't apologize to us, you should apologize to Peter." Annabeth said.

"Yeah I would also love some fries with my death sentence." Jason said sarcastically.

"He won't kill you." Annabeth said.

"Let me tell show you something about Peter." Jason said and led them out of the kitchen.

"Hey guys I'm going to show Percy and Annabeth something, watch for the pizza okay?" Jason said as they went upstairs.

Reyna and Piper mumbled an answer as they watched TV.

They walked up to Peters door and tried to open it.

"Peter, always with the privacy." Jason said as he pulled out a key from his pocket.

"You copied his key?" Percy asked.

"Please don't mention that." Jason said as they walked in.

Jason walked over to the closet and pulled out a box.

"This is why I am scared of Peter." Jason said as he pulled out a DVD and put it in the player.

It started and it showed Peter and very large man in a ring.

"Boxing?" Annabeth asked.

"You wish, imagine a more sophisticated Fight Club that's what this is." Jason explained.

"Were you a part of it?" Percy asked.

"In a way." he said.

The ref came out and started announcing rules and stuff.

"You were the ref?" Annabeth asked with a snicker.

"Shut up." Jason quickly said.

"Who is that?" Percy asked as he stared at the two people.

"Well, Peter and that really big guy is Ethan Nakamura." Jason explained.

"Let's fight!" Jason yelled.

Before Ethan could even react Peter jumped behind him and grabbed him by his neck , then slammed his head straight into the ground. He then began to repeatedly beat the larger teen until Jason and Jake Mason pulled him off of Ethan.

Percy actually backed up in shock, which led him to bump into Peter's desk and computer.

"He...He just...with his hands...what!" Percy stammered wide eyed.

"Side not: Ethan wears an eye patch because of that fight." Jason said as he turned off the video.

"Was this shut down or something?" Annabeth asked.

"Oh yeah! Me, Peter, and a few other guys were the only ones who didn't get caught. We also thought that it was a really stupid idea so we never did it again." Jason said.

"Okay Peter never finds out about you starting the rumor." Annabeth said.

Jason nodded and sighed, relieved.

"Thank you." Jason said and gave them a big hug.

"Yeah, this is brutal." Annabeth said putting the video back.

"Ethan was Peters friend and after that they never talked again." Jason said.

"I would assume Ethan couldn't talk after that beatdown." Percy joked a little.

Jason smiled and walked out with Percy.

"You coming Annabeth?" Jason asked.

"In a second. Go, I'll be right there." Annabeth said looking at Peter's computer.

"Okay." Percy said and they left to head downstairs.

Just then doorbell rang.

"Pizzas here!" Piper yelled.

They ran down just as the door opened and Beckendorf walked in with a beautiful girl holding a few large pizzas.

"Hey Beckendorf!" Jason said as he pulled out his wallet.

"What's up Grace?" Beckendorf asked as Percy took the pizzas.

"Not much Beckendorf. Silena, looking as beautiful as ever." Jason said giving her a hug.

"Hey Jason! So, are these the friends Beckendorf mentioned?" Silena asked.

"Yeah." Jason said as he gave Beckendorf the money.

"Glad to meet you guys!" Silena said giving them all hugs.

"Good to meet you too Silena." Piper said with a smile.

"So listen, Jason I have to talk to you." Silena said.

"Sure what's up?" Jason asked as they went into another room.

"I was wondering if you could throw me a birthday party?" Silena asked.

"Sure no problem, when is it?" Jason asked.

"Next week." she said.

"Okay sure cause I'm done with partying for the next couple days." Jason said.

"Why?" Silena asked curiously.

"Well, I want to get to know Piper and everything I mean she is great. Anyway I pulled another big stunt and she hated it so I'm going to stop." Jason said.

"Aw! That is so cute!" Silena said giving him a hug.

"HEY JASON!" Reyna yelled.

Jason ran in and he could see headlights coming through the window.

"Peter's here." Percy said.

Piper looked out the window and frowned.

"Um...Peter looks pretty mad." Piper said.

"Big problem! Big problem!" Annabeth yelled as she ran down with Peters computer.

"Percy when you bumped into the table upstairs, you hit the button to record on the camera!" Annabeth said.

Percy went wide eyed as he looked at the computer.

"You mean..." Percy started.

"Peter knows!" she said.

Jason gasped just as the door opened.

Peter walked in and he had a tan and his hand was still bandaged and he looked...fine.

Peter didn't look mad or at all angry.

"Peter!" Reyna yelled and gave Peter a hug.

"Hey guys, what did I miss?" Peter asked with a smile.

"Nothing!" Percy, Annabeth, and Jason said at the same time.

Peter looked confused until he saw what was in Annabeths hand.

"Why do you have my computer?" Peter asked.

"No reason." Annabeth said.

"You guys okay?" Peter asked with a chuckle.

"Fine, fine, totally fine!" Annabeth said.

"Can I have it back?" Peter asked holding out his hand.

"No!" Percy said.

"Guys, give me my computer." Peter said.

After a long pause of silence Jason finally sighed heavily.

"Just tell him." Jason said.

"Jason, no!" Percy said.

"Just do it, he'll figure it out in about five seconds anyway." Jason said sitting down.

"Guys, what the hell are you talking about?" Peter asked.

"Peter, you remember that rumor in high school right?" Jason said.

"Never mention that dude!" Peter said with glare.

"Peter?" Jason said.

"What?" Peter asked.

Jason looked ready to die of fear as he thought back to his fight with Ethan.

"I...I...I" Jason stammered.

"Look Jason what is..." Peter started.

"I STARTED THAT RUMOR!"

 **Ohhhhhhhhhhh! It's about to go down! Please review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Check out my story The Wolves. Gotten some pretty good reviews on it, it's kinda like Jurassic Park.**

"You did what?" Peter asked as his smiled subsided.

"I...I started it." Jason said looking down.

Peter had a hurt look on his face.

"You...but...but why?" Peter asked sitting down.

"I was jealous of your popularity I don't know! I wasn't thinking and then...I don't know it just happened." Jason said sitting across from him.

Peter gulped hard and the others could see he was trying very hard to hold back tears.

"I...I..." Peter stammered and then got up.

He walked up the stairs and they heard his door slam shut.

Jason sighed heavily and buried his face in his hands with a groan.

"I messed up." he said as he looked at Peters bags.

The others nodded awkwardly.

"I'll try and talk to him." Percy said and walked up the stairs.

He knocked on Peters door.

Nothing.

"Peter? It's Percy can we talk?" he asked.

The lock clicked and Percy opened the door.

Peter was sitting at his desk looking at the same yearbook that Percy had earlier.

"Nineteen years. You know a guy for nineteen years and he does that to me?" Peter asked more to himself.

"He regrets it. You know that right?" Percy asked shutting the door and leaning against it.

"I don't know because apparently, my best friend decided to destroy my senior year of high school!" Peter said with a glare as he stared at the yearbook.

"Come on Peter. He really does regret it maybe if you guys talked..." Percy trailed off.

Peter turned the page and it was pictures that said 'Best Friends for Life'.

He saw the picture of him and Jason leaning against the wall smiling.

"He starts a rumor and just fucking smiles like that?!" Peter asked angrily.

"Peter?" Percy asked.

"He's my friend. My BEST FRIEND! And he screws me?!" Peter yelled getting angrier.

"Peter, just calm down." Percy said.

Peter got up out of the chair and threw the book against the wall.

"THAT SON OF A BITCH!" Peter screamed as he ran out of the room.

"Peter?!" Percy yelled as he ran after him.

Peter barreled down the stairs and ran into the room where the others were talking.

"Peter. I'm so sorry!" Jason said getting up.

"I'm going to kill you!" Peter screamed and charged toward him.

Jason went wide eyed and dove to the side.

Peter slid against the tile floor and slammed into the wall.

"COME HERE! YOU ARE DEAD!" Peter screamed as he chased after Jason.

Jason ran out the door with Peter right behind him.

"Guys?!" Piper yelled and all four of them ran after the rage fueled teen.

"Peter I'm sorry!" Jason screamed as he ran down the street towards the beach.

"You are going to die Grace!" Peter yelled as he started gaining on him.

Just then Jake Mason walked out of his dorm and saw Jason running down the street.

"Whoa!" Jake said as he tried to intercept Peter.

He slammed into Jake so hard, Jake went down and Peter kept on running.

The others went into Peters golf cart and started after them.

They saw Jake on the ground clutching his head and groaning.

"Jake? Where did Peter and Jason go?!" Annabeth asked.

Jake pointed towards the boardwalk.

"Beach." he said as he started getting up.

Percy nodded and shot down the road to find them.

"Peter! I'm sorry!" Jason screamed as he jumped over the boardwalk and landed on the beach.

Peter kept running on the boardwalk and saw his friend, Luke Castellan holding a baseball bat.

"Mind if I use this?!" Peter asked angrily as he grabbed Luke's bat and kept running.

"Hey!" Luke yelled but didn't follow, he knew better than to piss him off further.

Peter ran with the metal bat in hand and saw Jason running in the sand.

He grabbed one end of the bat and then threw the bat at him.

It spun sideways and then nailed Jason right in the back.

With a cry of pain Jason went down.

Peter jumped over the boardwalk and landed right in front of Jason.

"Get up!" Peter said angrily.

Jason whimpered as he slowly got up to face his best friend.

"You ruined high school for me!" Peter said, punching Jason in the stomach.

He coughed and fell back down.

"You and I are best friends!" he said kicking him in the gut.

"And You. Stabbed. Me. In. The. Back!" Peter said punching Jason with each word.

"Peter!" a voice said.

Peter turned and got a bat to the nose.

With a grunt Peter dropped out cold next to Jason.

"Nice swing." Percy said to Reyna.

Reyna nodded as she went to check Peters nose.

"It's broken, we should probably take both of them to the hospital." Reyna said.

"I'm okay." Jason said.

"No your not, your going to the hospital." Piper said.

Jason nodded glad that she was talking to him again.

As soon as he smiled he winced and then passed out.

As they lifted them up they could see Jason had a black eye and a couple bruises on his face.

Jake Mason and Luke Castellan came running up to them.

"What the hell happened?" Luke asked.

"They had a big fight we need to get them to the hospital. Can you help us?" Annabeth asked.

"Yeah, sure." Jake said.

Him and Luke grabbed Peter and they put them in the back of the golf cart.

"So how do we do this?" Percy asked as he got closer to the hospital.

"We talk to Will Solace." Reyna said remembering that Peter said he worked at the hospital.

They parked the golf cart and Jake along with Luke parked Luke's car and ran to grab Peter.

"So who is Will Solace?" Percy asked as they walked in.

They looked around until Piper pointed to a blonde guy chatting with pale black haired guy.

"That's Will." she said.

They ran over to him.

"Will Solace?" Piper asked.

He turned to them.

"Yeah what do you need?" he asked with a smile.

"Well..." Reyna started before gesturing to Jake and Luke who were carrying Jason and Peter.

Will sighed as he turned to the other guy.

"Gotta go Nico. We still up for dinner tomorrow?" he asked him.

"Totally." Nico said and walked away.

"Okay what happened to them?" Will asked as he walked over and got two gurneys.

"You finally got Nico? About damn time Solace!" Luke said.

Will smiled as he checked the pulse of each boy.

"Okay a few pain killers for Jason and let me see what I can do about the nose." Will said as he led them to a room.

"Thanks so much Will." Percy said.

"No problem. Peter used to come in like twice a week with a broken arm or something then that whole fence incident happened. Man, I'm really glad he stopped." Will said as he and a couple nurses got them onto the beds.

"So what happened?" Will asked again.

They explained what happened between Peter and Jason.

Will nodded as he looked at Peter.

"He always had a big temper." Will said as he filled out a chart.

"This was pretty big. I thought he was going to kill Jason." Annabeth said.

Will sighed as he rubbed his forehead.

"You guys can hang out here while I fix them up if you want." Will offered.

"Thanks." they all said at the same time.

Will walked out of the room.

"Well, we gotta go." Jake said and Luke nodded in agreement.

"Thanks so much for your help guys." Percy said and waved goodbye.

They waved goodbye and left.

"So, should we stay?" Percy asked.

"I am." Piper said.

"Me too." Reyna agreed.

"So will I." annabeth said pulling up a chair.

Percy sighed before sitting down on the couch.

Eventually they all drifted off to sleep.

 **Check out my other stories and please review. Bye!**


	8. Chapter 8

When Jason opened his eyes he was in a hospital bed.

He groaned as he felt his head, and winced when he touched his eye.

He heard a groaning next to him and he looked over to see Peter stirring.

He could see that Peter had stitches on his nose.

Then everything came back to him, the rumor, the chase, and Peter beating the shit out of him.

Peter cracked an eye open and groaned loudly.

Jason gulped hard as he turned and looked him in the eye.

"H-Hey Peter." Jason said.

Peter grunted and then turned over.

Jason shifted so that he was sitting on the side of the bed facing Peter.

"Peter...I'm sorry. If I could take it back I would. Not a day goes by in which I don't want to." Jason said.

Peter turned back to him with a glare.

"Jason. I'm not mad that you started that rumor." he said.

"Your not?" he asked.

"No. I'm mad that you lied to me and that you didn't try to stop it." Peter said and turned back on his side.

Jason opened his mouth but only sighed as he realized that Peter was right.

"Your right Peter. Your a better man than me and I should have stopped that rumor the second I started it. I...I know you can't forgive me but I hope just knowing that I'm sorry is enough to at least save me from dying." Jason said looking down.

Peter layed there and Jason thought he was asleep before he sighed heavily and turned to sit up and face Jason.

"Your right, I don't forgive you." Peter said.

Jason nodded and kept looking down before he saw Peters hand in his line of sight.

He looked up to see Peter standing with his hand out.

"But you were also right about me being a better man than you so...friends?" he asked with a small smile.

Jason smiled too as he took his hand.

Peter hauled him out of the bed with ease.

"Man, I really took you down." Peter said with wide eyes looking at Jason's black eye.

Jason smiled "What about you? Your nose looks like it was hit with a bat."

"It was." a voice behind them said.

They both turned to see Will Solace standing at the door.

"You were hit by a metal bat, from her." Will said pointing to Reyna who was fast asleep.

"Wow! Cute, smart, and violent? I'm ready to marry this girl." Peter said with a grin.

Jason punched him in the arm with a smile.

"Anyway you guys are ready to leave. You should probably wake up your friends." Will said.

"Great, thanks Will." Peter said.

He nodded and left.

Peter walked over and crouched down next to Reyna.

"Reyna? Reyna?" Peter said softly shaking her arm.

"Hmmm? Peter?" Reyna asked as she yawned and opened her eyes.

"In the flesh." he said with a chuckle.

"Are you okay?" she asked as she looked at his stitched up nose.

Peter nodded.

"I know you gave this to me." he said pointing at his nose.

Reyna sat up and gulped.

"Peter I'm sorry but..." she started but Peter gave her a kiss.

"Nothing to be sorry about...Warhead." he said with a crazy looking grin.

Reyna smiled "Warhead?"

Peter gave an innocent look.

"Another thing." he said.

Reyna looked at him again.

"I owe you a date." Peter said.

Reyna smiled and kissed him again.

"Piper? Piper?" Jason said shaking Piper awake.

Piper opened her eyes and looked into Jason's.

"Jason! Are you okay?" she asked worriedly.

"I'm fine and I want to ask you something." Jason said.

"What is it?" Piper asked stretching in her chair.

"Well...um...would you like to go to dinner with me? You know get to know each other?" Jason stuttered out.

Piper smiled before giving him a hug.

"I'd love to." she said.

Jason smiled too just as Annabeth woke up from Percy's lap, causing him to wake up too.

"Hey you guys are up." Percy said yawning.

"Yep." Peter said linking his hands with Reyna's.

"And you aren't going to kill Jason?" Annabeth asked.

Peter smiled as he shook his head.

"Although I do have a couple of rules Jason." Peter said.

"What? You name it and I'll do it." Jason said.

"One: Stop throwing huge insane parties. Two: Stop stealing my stunts, they won't do you any good. And three: Don't lie to me again." he said.

"Done!" Jason said.

"Really?" Peter asked.

Jason nodded, then Peter walked up to him and glared at him.

"Really?!" he asked again.

Jason gulped but nodded.

Peter gave him a crooked grin.

"Great!" he said and they all walked out.

As they walked out of the hospital they ran into Silena.

"Hey guys! Peter I'm so glad your back!" she said giving him a hug.

"How are you doing?" he asked with a smile.

"Well, Jason is going to throw me a birthday party next week. Which reminds me you all are invited!" she said as she walked into the hospital and started chatting with a couple girls.

"Um, Peter?" Jason asked nervously.

"Whats up?" he asked as they walked over to his golf cart.

"I know it's against the rules but I could really use your help. This is Silena Beauregard's birthday, and every year it's amazing." Jason said.

"I know man, I planned last years party." Peter said with a smile as started back to the house .

"Please?" Jason begged.

Peter sighed before giving another smirk and chuckling.

"I guess I could come out of retirement and throw one last major blowout party."

Everyone cheered as he parked the cart.

"Let me call a couple of the guys and set it up." Peter said pulling out his phone.

"What did you have in mind on location?" Percy asked.

"I was thinking the beach." Jason said.

Peter nodded his head as he sent a couple texts.

"Oh and Jason I have an idea." Peter said with a smile.

"What?" Jason asked because he knew that smile, it was the one he got whenever he was going to do something big.

"I hope you can sing."


	9. Chapter 9

**Anyone that has ideas for some songs that Jason could sing at the party than write your ideas in reviews.**

 **P.S. Peter, Percy, and Beckendorf will also be singing.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Okay heads up it will get a little bad in this chapter. By bad I mean really mean.**

 **5 Days until the party.**

"And I was thinking some fireworks here." Leo said as he and Peter walked along the beach.

Percy and Reyna looked around at the dozens of people setting up the stage and talking with Peter.

As soon as word got around that Peter Sane the previous Party King was going to throw on final party everyone had been trying like crazy to get invited to the party.

Percy and Reyna walked up to Peter.

"Don't go overboard with the fireworks okay Leo?" Peter said.

Leo nodded with a mischievous grin and left.

"What's up guys?" Peter asked with a smile.

"We just talked to some pretty nasty people." Reyna said to her boyfriend.

Peter and Reyna went on their dinner date and learned they had a lot more in common with each other than they thought. So, they became a couple and have been very happy the last three days.

"Who?" Peter asked angrily.

"Some guy with brown hair, a scrawny blonde guy who looks kinda like Luke, and Ethan Nakamura." Percy said.

"Bryce Lawrence, Octavian, and Ethan huh?" Peter said clenching his jaw.

"They were harassing us because we were invited and they weren't." Reyna said with an angry frown.

Peter looked over and he saw Bryce flirting with Silena.

"Oh, hell no!" Peter said and walked over towards him.

"Bryce leave me alone!" Silena said as she looked at a clipboard.

"Aw, come on baby. You know you want me there." Bryce said with a smile.

"No one wants you there Lawrence." Peter said.

Bryce chuckled and turned to face the much taller teen.

"Why don't you mind your own business Insane!" Bryce said with a smirk because he knew that would make him angry.

But it didn't this time.

"Insane. Insane. Insane." Bryce repeated.

Peter looked at him with a bored look.

"Whats wrong with you?" Bryce asked annoyed.

"You. Now leave!" Peter said.

"And who will make me?" Bryce said with another smirk.

Peter sighed annoyed and then quicker than he could react he picked Bryce up.

"Hey!" Bryce yelled in protest.

Peter walked onto the boardwalk and threw Bryce into the grass.

"I see you at this party and I end you Lawrence." Peter said with a glare.

"We'll see Sane." Bryce said and got up.

As he left Peter chuckled and turned back to talk with a couple other guys.

"Now what?" Percy asked.

"I'm going to hang with Peter for a bit. That okay?" Reyna asked her boyfriend.

"Fine by me!" Peter said with a wide smile.

"Have fun guys." Percy said and started walking down the boardwalk.

He stopped at the pizzeria and decided to have a little lunch.

When he walked in he was greeted by Beckendorf, Frank Zhang, and Will Solace.

"Hey..Percy right?" Will asked and gestured for him to sit next to him.

"Yeah, so were you guys invited to Silena's party?" he asked.

Will nodded and so did Frank.

"What's up guys?" Beckendorf said as he walked out without and apron and a large pizza.

"Oh hey Percy want to join us for lunch?" Beckendorf asked holding up the pizza.

"Sure." he said with a smile.

They ate and talked about their classes.

"Hey speaking of classes, Jason is going back to his classes to catch up." Frank said.

"Really?!" Will asked.

"Yeah, he's doing it for Piper." Percy explained.

Piper and Jason went on their date and they practically fell in love on that one date. Now they were inseparable.

"That's sweet." Beckendorf said with a smile.

"So, not my business but I have to ask you Will." Percy said turning to the blonde.

"Your dating Nico di Angelo?" Percy asked.

Will nodded with a smile.

"Opposites attract." Frank said chuckling.

"He's a nice guy and is in charge of the lights at the party so I'm his plus one." Will said with a grin.

"What about you Frank?" Percy asked.

"I'm in charge of security. So, making sure people like Creepmeister Lawrence don't crash it." Frank said.

Percy chuckled "How many people aren't allowed?" Percy asked.

"Tons! And I will be surprised if a bunch of people don't try to crash it." Beckendorf said.

"But Frank, is basically a freaking bear so it will take a lot to get past him." Will explained.

Frank grinned wickedly as he nodded.

The door opened and Octavian walked in followed by a bunch of other guys.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't the faggot and his friends." Octavian said gesturing to Will.

Beckendorf stood up with a very sinister looking glare.

"Apologize and then get out." Beckendorf ordered.

"Or...what?" Octavian asked and his lackeys walked up next to him.

Frank got up too and so did the two dozen people in the restaurant that had heard him.

"Get. Out!" Frank said through gritted teeth.

Percy looked over and saw the hurt look on Wills face from his insult.

Percy got up too and stood in front of Octavian.

"Oh look is this your boyfriend Solace?" Octavian asked with a grin.

A hand fell on Octavian's shoulder.

He turned and found a very pissed off looking Peter with Reyna, Nico, and Jason behind him.

"If you don't apologize to Will Solace right now I will personally put you six feet under and hear you scream and scream and scream until you finally shut up!" Peter said with a murderous look.

"Well, I'm not going to!" Octavian said.

Peter snorted angrily and then grabbed Octavian by his collar.

"What are you..." Octavian asked before Frank opened the door and Peter threw him right out.

Octavian fell on the boardwalk and scraped his knees.

"If I ever hear you say something like that again you're dead!" Peter yelled.

He turned and saw Octavian's lackeys looking very uneasy.

"GET OUT!" Peter screamed.

They trampled over each other trying to run away.

Nico walked over to his boyfriend and comforted him.

"You okay?" Peter asked Will.

Will took a deep breath and nodded with a smile.

Peter gave him a smile too and everyone sat back down, eating and chatting.

"Thanks Peter. Really." Will said.

Peter patted him on the back.

"Friends help each other out right?" Peter said.

Reyna gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Best boyfriend ever!" she said.

"You got that right." Nico and Peter said at the same time.

Everyone burst out laughing.

"Well, I have to get back to the party but if Octavian ever gives you trouble let me know." he said getting up.

As Peter walked out he turned around.

"Right almost forgot." he said walking back up to them.

"Congrats on the open relationship guys." Peter said to Will and Nico.

"Thanks." Nico said.

Peter gave them a wink and then walked out.

"Wow, is anyone as awesome as Peter?" Frank asked.

"I wish we could give him something to thank him." Will said.

Reyna tapped her fingers on the table before she gasped.

"I know just what to do." she said.

Reyna explained her idea to the others.

 **Got pretty mean there huh? I felt glad writing about what Peter did to Octavian. Please review. Remember to write your ideas for songs that my characters can sing.**


	11. Chapter 11

**4 Days until the party.**

"Jason? Did you get in touch with the Stoll brothers?" Peter yelled from the kitchen.

"Yeah! They said they'll take care of the surprise effects on the stage." Jason yelled from his room.

Peter made himself a sandwich just as Reyna walked in.

"Hey Warhead!" Peter said with a smirk.

"What's up Insane?" Reyna said with a smirk rivaling his.

"Your really going to keep that going aren't you?" Peter asked with a chuckle.

"Yeah, better get used to it." Reyna said with another smile.

Reyna sat down next to him and took his hand.

"So the King is back? Do you realize how many girls have been giving me the evil eye because we are dating?" Reyna asked with a pout.

Peter leaned over and kissed her on the cheek.

"Well, they can suck it up." he said giving her a smile.

Reyna smiled too.

"Hey I have a surprise for you." Reyna said as she took something out of her pocket.

"What?" Peter asked trying to see what she had.

"Well, Nico and Will wanted to thank you for yesterday. You know, what you did to Octavian." Reyna explained.

Peter sighed and gave a smile "Warhead, they don't need to do that Octavian is an asshole."

"Oh, would you just take the gift and not be so sweet?" Reyna asked chuckling.

Peter laughed a little bit before he nodded.

Reyna brought out the gift and it was a picture.

Peter went wide eyed as he stared at it.

A photo of Peter and his father the first day of college.

Peter got teary eyed as he took the photo.

"Where...Where did you find this?" Peter asked.

"I called your mom and she said that she put it in your old yearbook.

Peter smiled as a couple tears fell down his cheeks.

"Thanks Warhead. Really!" he said giving her a hug and kissing her.

"Well, I got to go to classes. Bye Insane." Reyna said and walked out.

Peter wiped his eyes and put the picture in his wallet.

"Love you dad." Peter said and finished his lunch.

"Hey Peter?" Percy called from the living room.

Peter walked out with a soda in hand.

Percy and Annabeth were standing next to the TV holding a disk.

"What's that?" Peter asked.

"It says the accident." Annabeth said reading the side of the disk.

Peter looked stunned as he took the disk in hand.

"Wow, someone recorded this?" Peter said.

Percy and Annabeth nodded.

"Wait, where did you find this?" Peter asked.

"In a closet full of Jason's stuff." Annabeth said.

"Can we see it?" Percy asked cautiously.

Peter was still looking at the disk, he rubbed his neck where the long white scar was visible.

"Let's check it out." Peter said as he placed the disk in the player.

They turned on the TV and sat down.

"What's up bitches!"Jason's voice came on the video.

Percy and Annabeth realized that Jason was the one taping.

"Let's give it up for the PARTY KING!"Jason shouted and it showed an enormous crowd on a field.

It was then that they realized that Jason was on the roof.

"Oh right, now I remember." Peter said sitting up.

As they kept watching they saw Peter dancing on the roof with a couple of his friends, they saw that he was also wearing a crown.

"Really? A crown?" Percy asked smiling.

Peter grinned too as he remembered the party.

"What the hell?" Jason's voice said and it sounded like he answered his phone..

"PETER!" he yelled.

Peter turned and saw him.

"The deans coming back!" Jason screamed.

The video Peter grabbed a microphone.

"Party's over!" Peter yelled.

Everyone scattered.

Peter turned and all of a sudden his feet went up in the air and he slid down the rooftop.

They could hear Peter scream as he fell off the roof and then they heard a very sickening _SHING._

The video kept rolling as Jason ran down the stairs screaming Peters name.

He ran out the back door and saw Peter impaled on the fence.

"HOLY SHIT!" Percy and Jason screamed at the same time.

Peter winced as he remembered the injury.

The fence points were bloody and pieces of Peters shirt were stuck to it.

Jason dropped the camera on the ground and they saw him, Beckendorf, and Jake run up and try to get Peter off the fence.

Eventually they lifted Peter off, Jason ran and grabbed the camera, and they ran out the gate.

Then the video cut off.

"Wow! Peter I'm so sorry that happened to you." Annabeth said.

Peter wasn't paying attention, he was lost in thought.

"Peter?" Percy asked.

He grabbed the remote and started the video again.

When it got to the point where Peter tripped he paused the video.

Peter got up and looked at the screen.

"Do you see that?" Peter asked.

They got up and looked at the screen too.

They saw that the place where Peter was standing was...

"Is that water?" Percy asked as they saw the shining rooftop.

"Someone put water on the roof so you would slip." Annabeth said.

Peter was shocked as he played the video and watched himself slip off the roof.

He shut it off and sat down.

"Why would someone do that?" Percy asked.

Peter looked pissed out of his mind.

"Only one person I know would do that!" Peter said.

"Who?" Percy asked.

"Bryce Lawrence."


	12. Chapter 12

**3 Days until the party.**

"You want us to do what?" Travis Stoll asked as he and his brother Connor sat on the couch across from Peter and Annabeth.

"You remember that prank that I told you about? The one with the fire crackers, stink bomb, baseball, and rocket?" Peter asked.

Annabeth turned her head slowly to look at Peter with the most confused expression ever.

The Stoll twins grinned wickedly.

"Of course we remember that." Connor said.

"I want you to put it into action. On Bryce Lawrence." Peter said grinning.

The twins paled as he said his name.

"Lawrence? The guy is nuts! He would kill us!" Connor said.

"Literally!" Travis said.

"That's why I called you two the Twin Terrors of campus." Peter said.

Travis smirked "You always knew how to flatter us Sane. We'll do it."

"Yeah." Connor said with a matching smirk.

"I know you will. Have fun!" Peter said as they walked out.

"You know we will." Travis said back as they shut the door.

Peter chuckled as he got out a textbook to do his homework.

"How much pull do you have at this school?!" Annabeth asked.

"Let's put it this way. I don't actually have to do my homework, this is to just pass the time until I meet up with Jason, Piper and Silena." Peter said smiling.

Annabeth smiled too.

"I'm practically Van Wilder except I actually go to my classes." Peter said.

Annabeth started laughing and so did Peter.

"Ugh, Math!" Peter said and threw the book across the room.

Both of them were laughing uncontrollably.

"Peter I have a question for you?" Annabeth asked.

"What's up?" Peter asked as he sat back and relaxed in his chair.

"Why would Bryce do something like that to you?" she asked gesturing to his scar.

Peter looked at it, it was visible at his shoulder.

He sighed "Bryce...was supposed to be the King, not me. He was...next in line? I guess you would say that." Peter explained.

"What happened?" she asked.

"I...took over his party one time and one thing led to another and I became the Party King not him. He's hated my guts ever since." he said.

"But that doesn't mean he should knock you off a roof and destroy your love to be the Party King!" she countered.

"What the fuck do people say sometimes? Some people just want to watch the world burn. Bryce is the fucking Ringleader of those people." Peter said leaning back.

"What did they mean by he would literally kill them? The Stolls I mean." Annabeth asked.

"Bryce has been known to very brutally hurt people." Peter explained.

Annabeth exhaled loudly.

"And to top it all off he is best friends with little Homophobic Octavian and my old pal Ethan Nakamura." Peter said.

"What happened between you and Ethan?" she asked.

"Never forgave me for taking out his eye." Peter said with a sigh.

Annabeth nodded understandingly.

"Well, can't blame him. I was a monster last year." Peter said thinking back.

"Yeah, I heard some stories." she confessed.

Peter nodded.

"Did you really throw a bottle at a professor?" she asked.

"Yeah, I am not proud of that one." Peter said with a frown.

"And did you really swim out to a riptide and back?" she asked.

"Nearly lost my life." Peter said.

"And you took down Jake Mason just by slamming into him the other night?" she asked with smile.

Peter smiled too "That I am proud of."

Annabeth chuckled.

"I like you Peter." Annabeth said.

"What did you think of me before now?" Peter asked with mock shock.

Both of them busted out laughing.

"Anyway I have to go and grab some supplies at the hardware store for the party, want to come with me?" Peter asked getting up.

"Sure!" Annabeth said and walked out with Peter into his golf cart.

"So how long have you known Percy?" Peter asked as he drove.

"Since we were kids. I've had a crush on him since I was twelve, and he did too." Annabeth said smiling.

Peter smirked as they turned a sharp corner.

"So how do you feel about Reyna?" Annabeth asked.

"I feel good about this relationship. I think she might be, you know, the one." Peter said.

Annabeth smiled and patted his back.

"I think your right she never shuts up about you." she said.

"I hope on good things." Peter said worriedly.

"Don't worry she's saying how much you care about her and how much she cares about you." she said.

Peter sighed in relief "I needed that because I am not the best relationship guy as you know."

"Come on Peter, your a great boyfriend!" Annabeth said.

Peter cracked a smile as they parked.

They walked in and Peter grabbed a screwdriver and a hammer.

"Sane!" a gruff voice said.

They turned and saw Ethan Nakamura walking up to them.

"Ethan! Long time no see. Oh, sorry." Peter said looking at the eye patch.

"I think you should apologize to Octavian." he asked cracking his knuckles.

"This a threat?" Peter asked with a smile.

"More of passive aggressive but yeah." Ethan said.

"I don't think you know what passive aggressive means." Annabeth pointed out.

"I think you should shut your mouth!" Ethan said.

"Hey! Back off this is between you and me." Peter said stepping in between them.

"Yeah, women can't take me anyway." Ethan said.

"Wow." Peter said with wide eyes and allowed Annabeth to move in front.

"Now I suggest you apologize before this woman kicks your ass!" Annabeth said angrily.

"Yeah right. How could..." Ethan started.

That's as far as he got before Annabeth round house kicked him in the chest.

Ethan went down with a groan and was hugging his stomach.

Peter was staring at Annabeth in awe.

"You just got a million times cooler!" Peter said grabbing the rest of the tools and leaving with Annabeth.

As Ethan gave them both a death glare.


	13. Chapter 13

**I feel like people don't like this story and that's why it has no reviews. Is that true?**

 **2 Days until the party.**

"So what were you planning?" Piper asked as she had Jason's arms wrapped around her and they were staring at the ocean.

"Hmm?" Jason asked as he wasn't paying attention.

"For the party? What big stunt are you going to do?" Piper asked.

Jason chuckled as he held her closer.

"I'm not planning anything." he said.

"How do I know your not lying?" Piper asked with a smile.

"Pipes?" Jason asked and she turned so they were face to face.

"I know I was a jerk before and I'm saying this now. I'm not planning a single thing as a matter of fact I'm done being the Party King." Jason said.

Piper looked at him shocked and speechless.

"I guess Peter was right? You guys stopped me from killing myself at a party." Jason said.

Piper gave a big smile and leaned in for a kiss.

"Have I ever not been right?" Peter said as he walked over to them with Reyna.

Jason sighed at the interruption.

"What do you want Sane?" Jason asked.

"First of all to say thank god your done being the King. I want my best friend back!" Peter sitting next to Jason.

"Well your getting him back. After this party I'm done forever. I'm going to focus on my Pipes!" Jason said putting his head on Pipers shoulder.

"Taught him everything he knows!" Peter said as he took Reyna's hand.

Reyna gave him a kiss on the cheek and then rested her head on his shoulder.

"Although I will say this, I kind of missed being the King. I loved planning the parties and just goofing around." Peter said.

"Amen!" Jason said with a grin.

Peter held up his fist and Jason bumped it.

"Anyway guys, can I talk with Piper for a second?" Peter asked.

"Sure." Piper said giving Jason one more kiss before getting up.

Peter walked over to a lifeguard post and they climbed up.

"You make Gracey boy pretty happy." Peter said.

"He makes me happy." Piper said with a smile.

"It's not just from his looks?" Peter asked.

"No! I mean that's a perk! Wait, okay when we first met it was because he was handsome but when he lied to me it actually hurt. So when he asked me to dinner, I don't know, now I don't see him as hot or anything I just see him as Jason." Piper explained.

Peter nodded for a long time.

"You have no idea what I just said." Piper said.

"Please slow down." Peter asked with a smile.

Piper lightly punched his arm.

"I thought he was hot, but now I really like him for who he is." Piper said slowly.

Peter nodded.

"Okay. Sorry that I asked that and everything but I don't want Gracey boy to end up like I did. Thinking girls will want him for who he is and not because he's the Party King." Peter said leaning back on the sandy lifeguard bench staring at the ocean.

They sat in silence for a long time and Piper saw a few tears in Peters eyes.

"Hey?" she said softly.

Peter turned to look at her.

"Reyna is not like that. She really likes you." Piper said with a warm smile.

Peter smiled too and gave her a hug.

 **At the same time that Peter and Piper were talking.**

"Hey Reyna?" Jason asked when Peter was out of earshot.

"Yeah Jason?" she asked.

Jason scratched his head awkwardly as he tried to speak.

"I..I'm sorry about what I said." he said.

Reyna looked at him confused before she realized what he he was talking about.

"Oh, you mean when we went on the double date? And you thought I was just in to him for being popular?" she asked.

Jason nodded.

She wrapped an arm around his shoulder.

"Totally forgiven! I actually forgot about it until now because I was so happy with Peter." she said with a smile.

Jason smiled too.

"It's just, so much happened to him and it was all because he became the stupid Party King. He has suffered more heartbreak than anyone I have ever met and he has suffered more injuries too. I don't want him hurt again." Jason said looking down.

Reyna patted his back and gave him a reassuring smile.

"I promise you, it's not because he was the Party King. I really like him and I hope we can still date after college." Reyna said.

Jason looked up and saw in her eyes the love he had for Peter.

"Thanks." Jason said and gave her a hug.

"Reyna your cheating on me!" Peter yelled in mock anger.

Reyna pulled away to see Peter and Piper walking up to them.

Peter sat down next to her and pulled her close.

"Never." she whispered in his ear.

Peter gave a large grin as he pecked her nose.

"Piper?" Jason asked looking down at his girlfriend.

"Yeah?" she asked looking up.

"Thanks for giving me a second chance." he said.

"Everyone deserves one." Piper said.

Jason smiled and hugged her.

They all sat there watching the sunset and the tide.

"Two days." Jason said with a sigh.

"The party to end all parties." Peter said with a smirk.

"That reminds me who will be the next Party King?" Piper asked.

"Oh yeah. Who?" Reyna asked.

Peter and Jason looked at each other before shrugging.

"I guess Bryce is finally going to be the King." Peter said leaning back.

"He still isn't going to like you for taking his title and then giving it to me. You know that right?" Jason asked his best friend.

"He can suck it up and deal with it." Peter said closing his eyes.

The others closed their eyes too and they listened to the waves crashing and the seagulls calling.

The four teens fell asleep on the beach.

 **Please review Please! Bye!**


	14. Chapter 14

**The Day before the party.**

Everyone was sitting at the pizzeria: Jake, Beckendorf, Silena, Travis, Connor, Will, Nico, Frank, Luke, Jason, Leo, Piper, Annabeth, Percy, Reyna, and Peter.

"Hey, Solace and di Angelo? Thanks so much for the picture I needed it." Peter said putting his arm around Reyna.

Will smiled "You deserve it buddy."

Nico kissed Will on the cheek and Will brightened even more.

"Anyway, Silena? The party is all ready to go off and everything is set." Jason said looking at a clipboard.

"This is going to be party of the ages!" Travis said.

"Totally!" Percy said giving him a high five.

"So, Peter? I heard you and Percy and Jason and even Beckendorf were going to sing. That true?" Jake asked.

Peter chuckled before he nodded.

"Or I'll kill him before he ever does it!" a gruff voice.

They all turned and standing at the entrance was Bryce Lawrence, flanked by Octavian and Ethan.

"What do you want Bryce?" Jason asked.

"First of all my title..." Bryce started.

"Great, it's yours!" Peter said with a smirk

"Don't screw with me! I just had a very annoying day starting with a baseball and a rocket!" Bryce said glaring at the Stoll brothers.

The Stolls scooted away a little as Bryce walked over to them.

"Hey?!" Peter said standing up.

Bryce turned to him with a glare.

"I told them to do it!" Peter said standing in front of them.

"Peter? I'm going to fucking KILL YOU!" Bryce said as he stood face to face with Peter.

"Plus he's friends with a couple of gays!" Octavian pointed out.

Everyone stood up and a couple of people cracked their knuckles.

Octavian backed up a little scared as did Ethan.

"I suggest that you leave and if you want the title it's yours. Me and Jason are done with it! The second the party is over your the King Lawrence! Can you make it one more day not being the King or more importantly a little bitch?!" Peter asked as he pushed Bryce back towards the door.

Bryce grabbed a glass of water and smashed it against Peters head.

Peter stumbled back with a grunt.

He fell back clutching his head that was now throbbing.

"That's it! You three are banned! Get out!" Frank yelled as he helped Peter up.

Bryce just smiled in a creepy sadistic way.

"That's only the beginning, watch your back tomorrow Sane." Bryce said as he walked out with his friends.

The others helped Peter up as he groaned.

"Here let me look at him." Will said as he sat down next to Peter and looked at his head.

"He's fine, he has a bump but the glass didn't break skin." Will said.

"God your cute when you do that." Nico said putting he hand on Wills.

Will blushed a little as Peter rubbed his head.

"Anyway, aside from Bryce being a little shit as usual. How many people do you think are going to crash the party?" Peter asked.

Frank, Jake, and Beckendorf muttered a few things.

"We think practically a fucking army. I mean a couple hundred at least." Jake said.

"Well, they crash the party and we fuck them up!" Peter said.

The others nodded.

"Anyway guys I wanted to give you all something." Peter said as he pulled out a checkbook.

"You guys are all my best friends, each and every one of you. I find it suitable that I honor my fathers good name by giving you all some money from the check that I got." Peter said as he wrote down a bunch of checks.

He handed everyone a check and each person gasped.

"Dude! This is fantastic, I can pay for the rest of college and then some." Jason said.

Peter gave a smirk as he handed Reyna a check.

"You deserve it." he said staring at Reyna.

Reyna gave a teary smile and hugged him.

"Of course all this money I just gave won't even make the slightest dent in the fortune, more of a ding then a dent." Peter said putting the checkbook away.

"Peter, you are the man!" Jake said fist bumping him.

"Well, you can tell everybody, yeah you can tell everybody. I'm the man, I'm the man, I'm the man. Yes I am, yes I am, yes I am." Peter started singing.

Everyone busted out laughing as Peter kept singing 'I'm the Man'.

"I believe every lie that ever that I told..." Peter sang until Reyna shut him up with a kiss.

"Well, I'll shut up now." Peter said with a grin.

Everyone just laughed harder.

As they laughed and chatted they didn't see Bryce and his two friends looking at Peter through the window.

"So what were you planning Bryce?" Ethan asked him as they turned around and started walking.

"I have had enough of that optimistic white eyed shit!" Bryce growled as they turned a corner and sat on a bench.

"Yeah same here! But it's not like you can get rid of Peter Sane, the guys a fucking legend!" Octavian said.

Bryce thought for a bit before grinning.

"So let's make him only that." Bryce suggested.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Octavian asked.

"I mean, let's end this. I deserved to be the King not him and if he is going to fuck up my title. Then I'm going to fuck him up!" Bryce said standing up.

"Can you rally all the people that are going to crash the party. I have a plan." Bryce said.

"Uh...sure I guess." Ethan said uneasily.

"Great." Bryce said and ran off.

Ethan and Octavian looked at each other.

"Do you know what he's planning?" Ethan asked.

Octavian shook his head.

"Hopefully nothing big." Ethan said and the two guys got up and started Bryce's plan.

 **The final chapter is upon us! One more and this story is complete. Check out my other stories too. Bye!**


	15. Chapter 15

**I am saying right now what happens in this chapter has happened multiple times at multiple colleges.**

 **Side not: Second to last chapter as it turns out.**

 **The Day of the Party!**

"Who's ready! We have to go the party starts soon!" Jason yelled as he and Peter wore the tuxedos that they always wore when they partied.

"Hang on!" Reyna yelled.

"So Peter." Jason started.

Peter was looking at his hair in a mirror.

"Think Reyna would like my hair? No, she'd probably hate it right? Shit!" Peter said as he looked at his reflection.

Peter had gotten his hair cut into a crew cut like Franks as Peter always did it before a party.

"Why do you do that? Get a crew cut during a big party?" Jason asked.

"Because I had a crew cut when I first wore the crown and now I have to wear it again." Peter explained as he kept looking at his hair.

"Dude, let me." Jason said.

Peter turned and Jason slapped him in the face. Hard.

"Enough! Reyna likes you so it doesn't matter what your hair looks like." Jason said.

Peter still looked worried but he saw his best friends calm relaxed face and slowly got his breathing under control.

"Your right Reyna is my girlfriend and she would like me no matter what my hair was like right?" Peter asked.

Jason nodded.

"No! She's gonna hate it!" Peter said and turned around to come face to face with Reyna and Piper holding two gold crowns.

"Hate what?" Reyna asked.

"He thinks that your going hate his hair cut because he did that whenever we threw a big party, for reasons that are irrelevant." Jason explained.

Reyna kissed Peter on the cheek.

"I think you look really cute." Reyna whispered.

Peter smiled sheepishly.

"Anyway, why do you guys have two crowns?" Jason asked.

"Well, the King's are working together and throwing one final party. Seems right that you guys both wear a crown." Piper explained as they placed the crowns on their boyfriends heads.

Both of them smiled widely as they hugged.

"Come on guys Percy and Annabeth are already at the party!" Peter said as they walked out of the house.

They got into Peters golf cart and started towards the beach.

"Remember when the dean gave you this golf cart?" Jason asked.

"I walked outside and he was standing there with his girlfriend next to him holding the keys." Peter said smiling.

"Your a really nice person Peter." Reyna said as she rested her head on his shoulder.

"And don't you ever forget it." Peter said as he kissed her head.

They stopped a little ways from the beach by a couple students.

"Oh, Peter and Jason. Never mind keep going." the student said.

Peter nodded and he went down the boardwalk.

They stopped at the beach right next to the stage where all of their friends were talking.

"Hey! The Kings are here!" Jake yelled.

Everyone cheered as they walked up.

"Anyway the party is about to start. Percy, Beckendorf? You guys ready?" Peter asked with a crazy smirk.

They both sighed heavily.

"No way to get out of singing?" Percy asked with a smile.

"No way at all!" Peter said.

"They could hear the crowd cheering and roaring.

"Wow that started fast." Jason said.

"Okay guys! Lets do this!" Peter said as all four grabbed microphones and walked out.

"Who's ready to party?!" Peter screamed to the ocean of teens cheering.

Then the music started.

 **You decide who sings what. It doesn't matter.**

 _This one goes out to you and yours, worldwide._

 _I say, hey, I'll be gone today_

 _But I'll be back around the way_

 _Seems like everywhere I go_

 _The more I see, the less I know_

 _But I know one thing that I love you, baby girl_

 _I love you, I love you, I love you._

Jason and Beckendorf grabbed both of their girlfriends and started dancing with them as Percy and Peter kept singing

 _I've been a lot of places all around the way_

 _I've seen a lot of joy, and I've seen a lot of pain_

 _But I don't want to write a love song for the world_

 _I just want to write a song about a boy and a girl_

 _Junkies on the corner always calling my name_

 _And the kids on the corner playing ghetto games_

 _When I saw you getting down, girl, I hope it was you_

 _And when I look into your eyes I, I knew it was true._

 _I say, hey, I'll be gone today_

 _But I'll be back around the way_

 _Seems like everywhere I go_

 _The more I see the less I know_

 _But I know one thing that I love you, baby girl_

 _I love you, I love you, I love you._

 _Now I'm not a highly metaphysical man_

 _But I know when the stars are aligned you can_

 _Bump into a person in the middle of the road_

 _Look into their eyes and you suddenly know._

 _Rocking in the dance hall, moving with you_

 _Dancing in the night in the middle of June_

 _My momma told me don't lose you_

 _'Cause the best luck I had was you._

Annabeth ran out and grabbed Reyna and Silena.

They both got pulled out and Peter grabbed Reyna and started dancing while continuing to sing.

 _I say, hey, I'll be gone today_

 _But I'll be back around the way_

 _Seems like everywhere I go_

 _The more I see the less I know_

 _But I know one thing that I love you, baby girl_

 _I love, I love, I love you._

 _And say rocking in the dance hall, moving with you_

 _I say, hey momma, hey momma, close to you_

Reyna grabbed Peters microphone to his shock.

 _Rocking in the dance hall moving with you_

 _I say, hey trippa, hey trippa, got to shoot._

Peter grinned widely as he grabbed the mike but still allowed her to sing with him.

 _Rocking in the dance hall moving with you_

 _I say, hey momma, close to you_

 _Rocking in the dance hall moving with you_

 _I say, hey momma, hey momma, hey momma, hey momma, hey momma, hey momma, hey momma, hey momma._

Peter looked over and saw Piper and Jason kissing completely oblivious of the song now.

He grinned and then inched toward him.

 _My momma told me don't lose you_

 _'Cause the best luck I had was you_

 _And I know one thing that I love you._

The music stopped briefly and Peter ran over right behind Jason and screamed in his ear

 _I say hey I'll be gone today_

 _But I'll be back around the way_

 _It seems like everywhere I go_

 _The more I see the less I know_

 _But I know one thing that I love you, baby girl_

 _I love you, I love you, I love you._

 _I love you, I love you, I love you_

 _I love you, I love you, I love you_

 _I love you, I love you, I love you._

All the guys lowered the mikes and kissed their girlfriends.

The crowd roared as they all bowed.

Peter grinned and then looked over towards the boardwalk and saw a bunch of people.

He frowned and jumped off the stage.

The others followed him.

He maneuvered his way through the crowd until he was at the edge next to Jake and Frank.

"Get out of here Bryce!" Frank said with a glare.

"What's going on?" Peter asked.

Jake turned "Bryce here says he deserves to be in this party.

"I'm the Party King!" Bryce yelled and all the other people yelled in agreement.

All of Peter and Jason's friends walked up behind them.

"I have had enough of you Lawrence. You know something you don't deserve the title so guess what? Your not getting it." Jason said.

"Excuse me!" Bryce said walking up to him.

"Hey, hey, whoa!" Peter said and went in between them.

"Now guys lets talk about this." Peter said.

"Go back to your slut girlfriend!" Bryce said gesturing to Reyna.

"That does it!" Peter said and punched Bryce in the nose as hard as he could.

Bryce went down.

"Never talk about Reyna again." Peter said.

"Get him!" Bryce groaned out.

Peter could hear the band starting to play a rock song.

"Well that sets the mood." Peter said as the people in the crowd started to attack him.

Peter grabbed two people and slammed their heads together.

One guy grabbed Peter but Jason tackled him.

Two guys ran up only to be tripped and attacked by the Stoll brothers.

Beckendorf was wailing on Ethan.

Will Solace was taking on Octavian.

Percy and Annabeth were fighting side by side.

Piper and Silena were punching and scratching at anyone who came near them.

Reyna and Nico kicked anyone that went near their boyfriends.

Jake was punching any guys that tried to get into the party, as was Frank.

Peter grabbed a guy and punched him.

He then turned and slammed his crown into Ethan's head, shattering it.

So many people were fighting and moving around that a cloud of dirt was actually swirling around the entire fight.

Peter was too busy fighting that he didn't see Bryce getting up.

"SANE?!" Bryce screamed as he put his hand into his coat pocket.

Peter turned with a grin plastered on his face.

Bryce pulled out a pistol from his pocket and raised it to Peters chest.

"I'M THE KING!" Bryce screamed and pulled the trigger.

Everyone saw it happen and they couldn't do anything.

The bullet seemed to travel in slow motion as it sailed right past Jason, nearly cut Percy's ear, and flew right into Peters chest.

Peter fell to ground as Jake and Beckendorf tackled Bryce.

As they held him down and Jason kicked the gun away everyone screamed and started to run.

Peter was on his back in the sand, coughing up blood.

Everyone ran to his side as some blood started to trickle out onto the sand.

"Will can you help him?!" Reyna shrieked.

A few tears fell from Wills face.

"I don't have any equipment with me. I'm sorry." he said

Peter coughed some more as his shirt started to stain with the blood.

Peter was looking up at the sky as the others talked but it seemed like they were far away.

"Peter? Peter stay with us!" Reyna yelled as her face came into view.

"Hey Reyna. Peter said with a pained smile.

Jason pressed a hand against the wound and applied pressure.

Peter winced at that.

"Come on buddy! You are not dying on me!" Jason said.

Jake Mason ran over to Bryce's gun and yanked out all of the bullets.

"Are you out of your mind?!" Jake screamed.

"I'm the King!" Bryce repeated.

Beckendorf punched him and knocked him out.

Peter had a few tears escape his eyes as Jason applied more pressure.

"Someone call an ambulance!" Jason screamed.

Percy lowered his phone.

"Already done!" Percy said.

"Peter!? Look at me!" Reyna said as she grabbed his head so they were staring at each other.

"You are not dying on me!" she said with tears streaming down her cheeks.

Peter winced but nodded as he looked at her.

"H...He...He..." Peter tried to speak.

"What is it?" Annabeth and Piper asked at the same time.

"He...Hey...Hey dad." Peter said softly before closing his eyes.

"Peter? Peter?!"Jason screamed.

Peter didn't move.

"Buddy?" Jason asked softly as he took his hand of Peters chest.

Peter still didn't move.

Jason looked at his hands and saw all the blood on them.

Everyone was crying as they stared at the murdered teen.

Piper walked over to Jason and he pulled her into a bone crushing hug.

"He's gone." Jason whispered with tears running down his face.

Everyone broke down crying as they looked at Peter.

They could hear sirens in the distance, getting closer.

But it was too late.

 **This has happened at many colleges. Even for something as stupid as that, one guy got shot in the chest because he said one guy could not go to a party. Please review on what you think I feel like this could have gone better. Could it?**


End file.
